Jealousy
by gryffinlana
Summary: AU (Harry's parents never died, Voldemort never existed and harry never became friends with Ron and Hermione ). Harry is one of the most popular kids in hogwarts, he has a best friend and a beautiful girlfriend, but what happens when harry gets to know a fiery, redheaded beauty? Which will spark? love or hate. I swear the book is better than the summary, i just suck at these.
1. Prologue

Harry was terrified. He was completely sure that he would disappoint not only himself but his parents, uncle Sirius and uncle Remus at this point. He had been thinking about his doom for the past 4 hours while the Hogwarts train was slowly driven closer to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And he was about to complete his plan of how he would survive in the streets after his family disowns him when he was rudely interrupted by his friend of 11 years Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, dude would you stop being so down we haven't even arrived yet, let alone been sorted and to be completely honest with you if you were sorted in a different house i don't think your family will disown you or any of the crap you've been saying since the moment we've gotten on the train" he says for the hundredth time, i get it i'm overreacting, but i'm just so terrified that the sorting hat won't sort me into Gryffindor.

"Earth to harry" Draco says while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I say a little bit to loudly.

"We've arrived, come on lets go" he says, i start to panic _oh god this it this, is it's time, i'm going to get sorted and i might not get sorted into Gryffindor, ugh merlin kill me._

"You know as much as i liked the train ride, i really don't want to stay here forever, so would you please just hurry up already" Draco says standing at the door of our compartment holding our bags, he's right i should really stop overthinking this and just rip off the band-aid and get it over with.

"Okay" I say and follow him outside the train and into the chilly night air, harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco in a way that said "what now?" but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly we heard a loud voice that yelled **FIRST YEARS!, **Draco and i instantly started looking around, trying to figure out where exactly the voice is coming from, but it didn't take long for us to find the source, he was huge almost like a giant but not quite as big as one, not that harry would have known, he had never seen a giant in his life, he had a big harry beard and a huge smile on his face that would have made the most bitter people happy.

"FIRST YEARS, HERE" he yelled again

"Come on" Draco said and i followed him to the friendly man.

Not long after harry found himself and draco in a crowd of first years some excited, others scared and some just tired from the long ride and looking as though they might have sleep right then and there standing up.

One boy in particular caught harry's eye, he was asking everyone if they had seen his toad, didn't he lose his toad on the train, and he and a bushy haired brunette look for it, harry shrugged and looked back at the man who was shouting first years and that he till this point didn't know the name of.

"Hello, my name is hagrid, i'm the gamekeeper and key keeper of Hogwarts, welcome" hagrid began "we will be using boats to reach Hogwarts as you are first years". what? why wouldn't all the years use the boats?

"Well, come on we haven't got day" he says with a smile.

Harry and the other first years follow the half giant, until they reached the lake.

"Now i must warn you the giant squid is one big sucker" Hagrid said in the most neutral tone, harry gulped, GIANT SQUID, he could have sworn that his heart was beating so loud that Hagrid might have heard it.

Each 5 to 6 first years would ride one boat and would cross the lake, luckily harry, draco and the boy that kept losing his toad were in the same ship as hagrid,

"Hello, i must tell in my lifetime i have crossed this lake more times than i can count but that squid is a fucker that has no mercy" harry wasn't surprised by hagrid's language one bit after all he was the son of James potter and his father and Sirius had the mouths of sailors, the third boy on the other hand looked as though he had lost his toad again.

The ride across was smooth for harry and the others but for the other first year in the the other ships it was a little less smooth as some of them were flipped by the squid.

When the first years had all crossed the lake they were surprised to see a very strict looking woman wearing an emerald green wizarding robe.

"Hello students, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and i am the transfiguration professor, if you would please follow me we shall head to the great hall to start your sorting" Mcgonagall said, _sorting! oh no_ thought harry, and it didn't seem that harry was the only one who was scared of the sorting.

And so the first years followed the Professor into the huge castle that was Hogwarts, their school for the next few years.

when the first years entered the great hall they gasped together at the beutiful sight that was in front of them.

The huge room was lit by thousands of candles that were suspended by magic, there was four separate long tables each one holding maybe two hundred students, but at each table the students were wearing different colored badges on their chest, one had a green badge which harry guessed was Slytherin, another yellow which harry thought was Hufflepuff, their was a gap like a hallway between it and the table that had the dark blue badges and that one harry was sure was Ravenclaw, but the one table that had caught harry's eye immediately was the one that had the students that wore the red badges and they were Gryffindor, and that was the house that harry had always dreamed of being a part of, he wanted to be a Gryffindor.

Professor Mconagall and the first years walked to the front of the great hall were awaited them a stool and a old hat that harry was sure was the sorting hat that sorted any wizard that came to Hogwarts in one of the four houses : Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

After that the hat had sang his song and professor Mconagall explained how the sorting would work, in which a redheaded boy kept swearing that he would kill his twin brothers when he saw them, the sorting began.

Professor Mconagall would say the name of the student and the student would go to the stool, but the hat on and the hat would then scream the name of the house that they belonged to or chose, harry didn't want to choose his house, he wanted the hat to sort him into the house that he belonged to, but if the hat would sort him in anything but Gryffindor, then he would have to take matters into his own hands and ask the hat to sort him into his father's house.

Harry noticed that that sometimes the hat took time decide and other time it would decide immediately, and when it was draco's turn to get sorted the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN" AND THE Slytherin house cheered, harry was happy for his friend even though he knew that this meant he wouldn't spend time with him a often.

Then it was harry's turn he shakely walked up to the stool and professor Mconagall placed the hat on his head but it was to big for his head and slipped over his eyes, he waited and waited until a small voice started to speak, "Hmm," said the small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?" Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard the last part echo in the great hall and the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and claps, Mconagall took the hat off his head and harry went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to the others.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, potter" said a redheaded boy and harry noticed that the boy next to him looked identical to him, as though they were twins, _oh wait they are twins_ harry thought, "thank you" harry replied with a smile on his face.

After professor Dumbledore gave his speech and the feast began, harry dug in, he was absolutely starved he hadn't eaten all through out the train ride and was starving, he talked with some of the student and introduced himself to them they told him their names and a little about themselves, but harry felt as though something was wrong, and looked at the Slytherin table, and found draco's hair in the big crowd, their eyes met, and it was obvious to harry that he felt the same way, that he knew it would be hard for them to spend time together now that they have been sorted in different houses, harry sighed and went back to eating.

These years will be the longest years of his life.

****A/N HEY! this is my first time writing and i wanted to know your guys opinion about my writing and this story, if your a writer and see that i could use some tricks then please message me, and don't worry i have thick skin so you could give me your honest opinion okay bye :)and don't worry if you like people to update fast i update faster than the speed of light and please review.****


	2. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the sound of his mom yelling his name, like any other day, but for some reason today was louder than any other day, he knew there was a reason but couldn't quite grasp it, but before he could ponder on that thought for to long his door was slammed open, and in came his beautiful mum.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, how many times do i have to wake you up, I've woken you up three times already each time you go back to sleep as though you don't have to go to school, you'll be late, so wake up, freshen up and HURRY, please" with that she left his room being sure to slam his door, he didn't understand what all that was about, it's not like he's a kid anymore, he's sixteen, and yes, being sixteen doesn't automatically mean he's an adult, but it doesn't mean he's a kid either.

But when harry looked at the time he understood what his mum was talking about, he was late, and if he wanted to catch the train he must hurry, get his ass up or he'll miss it.

A couple of minutes later harry walked down the stairs into the living room to his father drinking coffee while reading the newspaper, when harry reaches the landing his father and mother look at him, "Oh hello, thought i'd never see again after you went to sleep last night" he says with a sly smirk, _oh two can play this game_ harry thought, "well, i would have slept better if you hadn't taken me out on a football game that ended at 4 in the morning, but no, you insisted I'd come" I say with a smirk, my dad looks horrified, here's the thing my dad and sirius broke my mum's favorite vase a couple of day's ago, since then my mum hasn't talked to my dad, so, my great uncle sirius thought it was a GrEAt idea to set me up so that it looks that I snuck out and my mum gets angry at me and forgets their mistake, and to no ones surprise mum took their side and promised me that I would be grounded when I return from school, and i was pissed that sirius and my dad would do that,so I just exposed his little secret.

"What? what's he saying james, you're the one who took him out!" my mum face turned redder than her hair, god she was angry, my dad just looked at her dumb founded, shaking his head, "no, no" he mumbled, my mum gave him a look that said "spill it", then my dad gave in, "fine, okay I did it I set harry up so that it looked as though he had snuck out, but if you think about it I did this for you, and i did it because I wanted you to forgive me! please, i'm sorry again, i didn't mean to break your vase, and I even bought you a new one" he confessed, and too not only my surprise but my dad's too, my mum replied to him, saying "well Mr Potter, if you had a brain that you use to think you would notice that I wasn't angry about the vase.", "well if you aren't mad about the vase then why are you mad?"my dad asked, and my mum opened her mouth to answer when the alarm went off, "oh god harry, you'll miss the train come on."

A couple of minutes later we all climb out of the car and walk into the train station, "okay harry come on" said my dad when we approached the wall between platform 9 and ten, I stationed myself right in front of the wall and ran with my bags towards it, and before I made contact I closed my eyes and felt myself walk through it, and then opened my eyes when i was sure that i had passed, and when I opened my eyes I saw the beautiful Hogwarts express.

Harry's parents soon followed and, to harry's surprise they weren't as late as he thought they would be, actually if he was quick enough he could give his parents a proper goodbye and look for draco before they rode the train.

"Okay harry, please be careful, don't get in trouble and please, don't let me send you another howler!" his mom lectured him, harry flinched at the memory, _god that was embarrassing_ he thought, his mom then started her normal lecture that she's been giving him since second year, she told him to be careful and eat all three meals, sleep well and to not sneek out.

His dad on the other hand gave him his signature hug and whispered in his ear "have fun", harry smiled and gave his father and mother a wave and went out on his search for draco.

But his search didn't take long as spotted him not to far away, their eyes met and they slowly walked to up each other, and gave each other a man hug, "oi mate i missed you, we haven't seen each other in what, four days!" draco said with a smile, "yeah, so long, I've missed you!" harry replied, they both share a laugh and decided to ride the train earlier so that they got one of the good compartments.

After a couple of minutes of searching, draco sighed heavily "dude, we've been looking for a compartment for ten minutes, and each one we come across you don't like, since when have you been picky about compartments?".

It wasn't that harry didn't like the compartments, it's just that he wasn't looking for a compartment, more like he was looking for a specific compartment with an important person in it, most likely his girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"Come on harry, all the good ones are taken now, lets just find a decent one before the train moves", and a couple of minutes later they had settled for a compartment.

A while later harry remembered that he had a meeting in the prefect carriage, but before he could even open the compartment door and head to the prefect carriage, the compartment door opens to show a very nervous looking Pansy Parkinson, "hey draco, how are you?", "fine." he replies blankly, _god he's dumber than a rock_ harry thought to himself, pansy had been trying to get draco to ask her out since third year and he, being draco, was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Well, I'm going to the prefect carriage, you need anything draco?" harry asked, draco shook his head and went back to examining the Dumbledore card that he had won from the chocolate frog.

Harry left pansy and draco in the compartment and headed to the prefect carriage, but in the back of his mind, a thought nagged him, _where's cho , _but he didn't think too much of it and completely forgot about it, and instead mentally readied himself for the yelling he'd have to endear from the head boy and girl for being late.

**A/N what do you think? I know it's shit just please tell me what could make it better, and don't worry it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: some smut.**

When harry entered the prefect carriage all eyes turned towards him and he tried his best to apologize to the head boy and girl, but they had none of it and assigned him the biggest task, and the task that took the most time and that was patrolling the halls, but when Hermione Ganger, the wisest witch of his year and an overachiever in harry's opinion, noticed that she would probably not do much, she nicely volunteered to help harry, and if harry was truthful, he was thankful for her help.

The train ride for harry was quite boring, unlike the others who rode the train, he wasn't seeing his best friend for the first time in months or spending time with his beautiful girlfriend, he and the other prefects had the task of roaming the halls and making sure that no one was misbehaving, harry wasn't exactly a strict prefect, actually he wasn't strict at all, he was even late to most of the meeting and when he was patrolling the halls at night, he wouldn't take points or give detention to the couples he found in the broom closets, cause then he would just be a hypocrite.

Harry was bored out of his mind, he had found two couples making out and told them to simply "do it in a compartment", and he found two second year boys trying to pull a prank on the Defence against the dark arts professor, Surius Black, and had merely watched and laughed as his uncle had almost neutrally looked at his foam covered sleeve and cleaned it, and had laughed harder at the disappointment in the boys faces as they saw him not get surprised.

Harry was ready to completely leave his duties and go on a search for his girl, when a sweet voice called his name from behind, when he turned he saw the Asian beauty running towards him, and he noticed how she looked even better then the last time he had seen her, she was wearing a button up shirt that had it's two upper buttons undone and showed some cleavage, her skirt looked as though it had shrunk in the drier and she had a ton of makeup on her face more then she has ever had, but before harry can duel on these thoughts she jumped onto him and he caught her in a big hug.

"I've missed you so much harry" she whispered in his ear, she then gave him a peck on the lips, harry noticed how the lip gloss she had applied had left his lips sticky, but to him a bit of extra makeup didn't make her unattractive, he just thought that she looked more beautiful when she wasn't wearing a ton of it, but with make up or without he wanted to take her in a compartment and make out until they reached hogwarts, which was about 5 hours away.

"I've missed you too" he replied and gave her a peck that lingered a bit, "come with me let me show you something" she said as she grabbed his hand and started running to someplace harry didn't know, but he wanted to find out what she wanted to show him.

Cho kept running and harry had thought that she was showing him to her compartment, but after the last compartment she kept walking, until harry found himself in a hallway, exactly like the other corridors, but without the compartments and less lit, but before harry could examine the place any further, he found himself begin push against the wall and cho's soft pink lips claiming his.

Harry responded to the kiss after he got over his shock, and he could sense that she missed him, and harry, liking to be the one in control, flipped them over so that cho was trapped between him and the wall, harry then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, all the while kissing, and the other hand started to lightly stroke her cheek and then slowly made it's way downwards until his hand reached the hem of her shirt and harry's hand slipped inside and started to make circuler patterns onto her stomach, then her ribs, then finally his hand reached its destination and started to circule cho's already hard nipple through the fabric of her bra, but that wasn't enough for harry, he didn't want to feel the fabric he wanted to feel the skin under the fabric and wanted to make cho feel the maximum pleasure he could provide her in their situation.

And so his hand made it's way to the bra clasp but before anything could happen, harry heard someone clear their throut and when he turned he saw none other than the bushy haired brunette, Hermione Granger, but she wasn't her usual bossy self, she was blushing with embarrassment, she then composed herself and looked harry in the eye, "the head boy and the head girl want to talk to you harry, they're in the prefect carriage.", and with that she left.

Harry then turned his gaze back to cho who looked exactly how he excepted himself to look, flustered and pissed off, but hermione had a point, there was another time and place for this stuff and it wasn't here at all.

"I'm sorry cho, but it looks like I'm in more trouble then i already was" harry tried to lighten the tension by chuckling, but cho just glared at, "you know if that little cunt hadn't interrupted us, you would have probably taken off my bra by now" she spit out, harry surprised by her outburst tried to calm her down, but that just caused her to glare at him more, "you know romilda told me that nerd had a crush on you" cho said in an awful tone, harry had always hated her choice of friends, because that romilda girl herself had tried to suduce harry, more then once, "cho, that's ridiculous, isn't she dating that ron guy" harry tried to be reasonable, "that's what I thought too, but after the way she interrupted us i'm sure she does, indeed, have a crush on you", harry at that point was sure that cho had lost her head, "okay, nice joke, but i really have to leave" he chuckled and with that he left.

God, a jealous girlfriend and a head boy and girl who have sticks up their asses, this was going to be a long year.

**A/N hey, please tell me if you liked it, it's my first time writing smut so i know it's shit but thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
